Seeking A Medics Opinion
Back to 2010 Logs Protofire Murusa Lifeline Protofire is walking along, wearing a heavy cloak to hide his shining armor. With him was Murusa, and they were here on just a social visit, so he claims. Murusa walks close beside the mech, also wearing a cloak but it’s of a lighter material. Lifeline is busy working as usual, the clinic's bay door hanging open. She's between customers at the moment, and taking the opportunity to clean up before someone else arrives. "Oh look. Let's say hello." notes Protofire to Murusa, turning to step up at the door and tap "Lifeline!" he calls. Murusa nods her head under the hood of her cloak, keeping pace with the mech as they head over to the clinic. Lifeline looks up from her tidying duties, recognizing the arrivals as being denizens of Crystal City immediately -- the cloaks are a giveaway -- but not placing voices and not seeing faces immediately. "Yes. Come in." Protofire smiles as he steps further in "Hello Lifeline!" he calls again, guiding Murusa in. "It is I, Protofire, and Murusa." he notes. Murusa checks behind us to see if anyone has been following or observing, always pays to know whose watching. Then looking back to Lifeline, she murmurs, "Good cycle." Lifeline ahs and nods. There aren't really many places to sit in the clinic, but she offers them to the guests. "Good cycle. How can I help you both?" "We were just coming by to visit. How are you doing? Is Cubicron recovering? " asks Protofire with a smile, sitting down Murusa accepts the chair that is offered, glad to sit down and relax. For now letting Protofire speak. Lifeline says, "Yes. As well as can be expected, though I'm still seeing the odd case here and there as a mech comes in -- or is carried in -- for treatment for later than was advised." She shrugs, as if unsurprised by this. "All in all, could have been far worse." Protofire nods "Indeed. I was surprised at how far the effect went." admits Protofire, glancing to Murusa "With its' shield in place, Crystal City survived well." Murusa hmms softly, then nods to Protofire. She pulls her hood away from her head now. Lifeline shakes her head. "Honestly, I'm not surprised." Though at the mention of Crystal City she looks at the pair. For a moment it looks like she's going to say something snarky about them hiding behind their shield while the rest of the planet suffered, but she refrains. "It's good that everyone there is okay." "Yes. I managed to get the shield extended some to the camps outside the city. It didn’t help ENTIRELY but some." he refrained from mentioning how he'd helped find the problem. "Ah that reminds me, Lifeline. A friend of mine asked, and as a very well known medic, do you know the process of spark bonding?" Murusa gives Protofire a look that is completely surprise, but pleased at the same time. But she doubts he is asking for them... she hmms softly, wondering where this is leading to either way. Lifeline stops and stares at Protofire for a long moment. What the Pit is WITH people asking her about spark bonding? Does she look like some kind of Vector Sigma-type or something? "Why do you want to know?" "I'm taking a personal poll of those who still remember the old ways of doing things." Explains Protofire, shifting in embarrassment Murusa giggles softly, "Should be asking me then." she teases her friend. Lifeline hmphs and shakes her head. "What little I know is all second or third hand knowledge and hearsay." Protofire ahhs and nods "I see, so not much of the medical side of the procedure." he notes. "Well, thank you for humoring me. " he then blinks, and looks to Murusa, laughing softly as he nudges her back about the joke. Murusa smiles to Lifeline. Then hmms to Protofire. "Don't laugh Protofire, I'm serious here. I built two protoforms once you know." Lifeline shakes her head no, then looks at Murusa oddly. "Seriously." "I... did not know that." Admits Protofire, surprised as he looks at her again more clearly "Forgive me for my indiscretion." Murusa nods, "Serious and true. I was actually found by the two some time back, they wanted to know about who created them and why they had been given away through adoption." Protofire tilts his head, then looks at Lifeline "well, thank you for your time at least. Did you need anything from Crystal City?" Lifeline considers Protofire's question, then nods. "Yes. My energon stores are all but completely depleted after giving out dosages of the radiation treatment. May I barter for a few rations?" Murusa nods to the request, "That could be arranged. I'll radio over to the guard on duty to send them over to see to some to be sent over immediately." "Oh absolutely. We'll have to send them on though. I travel light in Cubicron." notes Protofire after Murusa, with a smile of thanks to her. Lifeline says, "I have some refurbished joint assemblies and servos to offer in trade..." She gestures to several parts along the back of the workbench, probably there waiting to be crated or placed in storage. Murusa gets up to look over the refurbished parts, to be polite of course, "I am sure the hospital can make good use of them. Primus knows that Solarix certainly goes through parts now and again." "Those will be more than enough. Supplies are always welcome. " agrees the soldier. Then Protofire looks at Murusa curiously, amused. Lifeline nods and moves to get a smallish crate to carefully pack the parts for carrying. "Good." She looks at Murusa and says a bit more quietly, "How is Solarix doing?" Murusa calls in on her radio to the guard on duty at the gate to have someone sent over to get some energon to bring over to Cubricon. "Oh he is well, cannot keep that good mech down." she assures the medic. "Aye. He's a little tired these days but resting well. He wishes he could have a vacation sometimes." admits Protofire wryly Murusa returns to her seat, adding, "Like he would take one without being forced into it Protofire?" she asks him. Protofire shrugs "He hasn't much choice, he cannot. He gets rest, but he cannot leave the city." Admits Protofire, a hand on hers. Murusa smiles a bit to that. "Energon is on its way to Cubricon now via a trusted transport mech." Lifeline ahs and nods to Murusa. "Thank you." She won't tell them that she's been running on fumes since the crisis was mostly averted, that's something they don't need to know. Ever. She tries to think of a safe topic to bring up to break the lack of conversation and ... can't. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs